A Whole New World
by becks-castle41319
Summary: Song From Aladdin i do not own...Logan asks his special someone to run away with him...NOT QUINN!


Disclaimer: I do not own…

_**A Whole New World**_

I felt his breath against my neck.****

His hands warmed mine as I leaned into him.

He was currently standing behind me.

My breathing got shallower as I thought about all this.

The offer was an incredible one.

I turned to face him.

I love him.

"Dana. Run away with me. We don't need these silly rules. I love you and I know you feel the same way."

"Logan…" I trailed off. The moon shone off his dark eyes.

"It's our world to see, and why aren't I allowed to see it with the girl I'm in love with? We'll explore it Dana. Just you…and me." He whispered and stepped closer, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I…I don't know Logan." I answered.

"Dana, I can't do this without you. Please, I-I need you." He looked directly into my eyes.

I started to really think about it.

"It would be fun…" I trailed off.

"It would be…incredible." He said.

"Dana think about it. We'd go everywhere. I promise you that. Paris, Italy, Australia. I don't care, as long as you're with me." He lowly said and continued his stare…right into my eyes.

He hugged me.

I realized…

That I need him.

"Logan, let's do it. I want to see the world, I want to spend every day with you in a new place. We'd be free, who's gonna stop us? Logan Reese, I love you." I replied, a smile creeping up on my face.

A smile formed on his too…

"Alright babe!" He exclaimed and spun me around a few times, putting me down with a nice, sweet kiss.

"But wait…what about school? Logan we can't just cut NYU like this." I said as his facial expression changed.

"Dana…if you love me enough, you'll do this with me, without any doubts. We'll learn more actually traveling the world rather than learning about in some quack professor's classroom." He replied and looked deeply into my eyes, burning through them.

"Well, I guess…"

"No…you KNOW. Dana, haven't you ever seen Aladdin?" He asked.

I looked at him, quite confused.

"**I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?**"

He whispered.

"I still don't know Logan, I mean…It's a big decision, I know I said yes but…it's a college education." I replied.

He just smiled.

"Maybe I can convince you." He stated.

Hmm…

"**I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride**"

"C'mon Dana. Think about it."

So I did…

"**A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming**"

He continued to whisper.

"I know we've watched this movie together D. I believe it is…your turn."

I blushed.

"**A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you" **

He twirled me as I began smiling.

"**Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky"**

"That's my girl." He smiled and watched as I looked up at the sky.

"**A whole new world  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see  
Hold your breath - it gets better  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be"**

"Don't close your eyes Dana. You'll be missing out on so much." He came from behind and held me.

"**A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment red-letter  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you"**

I turned to face him, and I found that I am truly…

In love.

"**A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me"**

I hugged him and started to laugh.

"C'mon Reese, let's go. If you wanna start traveling the world, we can't be slow. Hurry your ass up! Damn." I hollered and ran back to gather my things from my dorm.

A whole new world for me and my lover…

Watch out world…

Dana Cruz is comin' to town!

**AWWW CUTEE!!!! IM DIGGIN IT! Lmfao, pleasee omg PLEASE REVIEW!!! I would love you ahaha.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


End file.
